Burokazutan
Burokazutan are hulking monsters that are part of the Bypaldian monster class and can be fought from very late in Low Rank and onwards. Physiology Large hulking Bypaldians, packing with muscular arms ending on crab-esque claws that is armed with flame properties that allow it to produce massive bursts of flame. Unlike other Bypaldians, it has avian features such as its head, beak and toes. Behavior Usually immobile due to digging and disguising as a rock, similarly to Basarios. It however does this to sleep without disturbance rather than to avoid predators. When faced with a foe, they're relentless and aimed at solely taking out the foe, however they can. Rage and Tired States Rage State: It will roar loudly, its eyes will start glowing bright red and steam will be emitting from its claw-hands. Tired State: Drooling specks of blastblight. Its flamethrower and explosive prowess is still present but decreased. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Ore, Explosive Rocks, Rhenoplos, Uroktor Arch-Rivals: Fire Mite Temnoceron, Brachydios, Agnaktor, Uragaan, Gravios In-Game Information Abilities Burokazutan exceeds in physical prowess alongside fire and blast based attacks. Due to avian features, its got some physical prowess that slightly resemble bird wyverns. Carves Attacks - Side Swipe: '''It will rear either its left or right arm and swipe it. Hitting hunters in-front of it. - '''Front Kick: It will rear its right or left leg up and then kick hunters that are in-front of it. - Grab Kick: '''Same as Front Kick but its avian claws grab hunters and then stomps them. - '''Peck: It will rear its head and then peck in front of itself to hit hunters. - '''Multi Peck: '''Same as the Peck attack but does it multiple times and randomises peck directions based on the hunters position. - '''Smash Peck: '''Will rear its head for several seconds before slamming its beak into the ground which causes Quake and deals a lot of damage. It will be stuck there for a few seconds: allowing free hits for hunter although it rage mode, it'd briefly unleash specks of flames from its arms during this that Inflict Fireblight. - '''Smash Stomp: '''It will rear up its left or right leg to then smash it down incredibly hard and inflict Quake. - '''Multi Smash Stomp: '''Same as the Smash Stomp attack but does it multiple times. - '''Back Stab: '''It will start to crouch slightly before then leaping backwards and slam the area behind it with its back spikes. It will then twist itself and use its arms to pick itself back up after this. - '''Tail Slap: '''Will turn 360 degrees before slapping its tail in a 360 degrees angle, hitting any hunters near it. - '''Blast Specks: '''Particles will start leaking from its beak and then will shoot out multiple clouds of blastblight in similar fashion to a Kut Ku's fireball attack. Inflicts Blastblight. - '''Blast Shootout: '''Same as Blast Specks but shoots it similarly to a Rathalos fireball attack instead. Inflicts Blastblight. - '''Blast Fumes: '''It will breath a flamethrower-esque breath of blastblight in similar fashion to a Teostra flamethrower attack but randomises where the blastblight clouds hit. Inflicts Blastblight. - '''Claw Blastout: '''It will take a few steps backwards before then opening both its claws and unleashing two fireball-esque projectiles that cause a massive explosion wherever they hit. Inflicts Blastblight. - '''Flamethrower: '''It will open its claw-hands either from the left or the right depending on the hunters position and then aim a spew of flames at them. Inflicts Fireblight. - '''Duo Flamethrower: '''Same as the flamethrower attack but uses both claws at the same time instead of just one. It also can aim both claws at separate individual hunters. Inflicts Fireblight. - '''Flame Blasts: '''It will take a few steps back, spit out clouds of blastblight and then open its claw-hands to unleash small specks of fire which then causes a massive explosion around the radius. - '''Super Flamethrower: '''It will rear its arms for a few seconds before aiming both claws at an individual hunter and then initiate the flamethrowers: when the flames collide, it becomes blue fire and getting hit by the blue fire will shred through the hunters health and inflict Severe Fireblight. - '''180 Flamethrower: '''Same as the individual Flamethrower attack but will actively aim and move its claws either to the left or the right of a 180 degrees radius. This attacks can cover half of the entire area and inflicts Fireblight. - '''360 Duo Flamethrower: '''Same as the Duo Flamethrower attack but will aim and move its claws from both the left and the right, covering the entire 360 degrees radius. This attack can cover the entire area and inflicts Fireblight. - '''Blast Annihilation: '''Same as the Flame Blasts attack but the blastblight explosions cover the entire area instead of just a small area. Can almost OHKO. Theme Quests Low Rank (Village) Notes Based on the Gargantua from Half Life. The avian Ice Guardian from Tomb Raider 2 and the hunters from Halo. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster